Hermosa Confusion
by Saaakuuritaaxx
Summary: Descubrieron que lo que sentian el uno por el otro era mas que cariño, cosa que no se puede si son hermanos, pero que pasara cuando un secreto del que depende su futuro sea descubierto? SxS RESUBIDA
1. Introduccion

**¡Hola a todos, soy Saaakuuriitaaxxx!**

**Bienvenidos aqui a mi historia "Hermosa Confusion". Creo que es necesario decir que los personajes pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, solo la historia es mia.**

**Espero que les guste =D Saben los reviews son muy importantes al principio de una historia, pliss comenten, se aceptan comentarios buenos y malos. Bueno nos vemos abajo, espero les guste, aca les dejo la introduccion...**

**Introduccion.**

El dia empezo como cualquier otro, Ieran Li estaba sentada sobre el costoso sofa tomando te como todas las mañanas. Ahi, ella se ponia a pensar. ¿En que? se estaran preguntando, pues bien, esta es su historia...

Ieran Li era originaria de Hong Kong, pero cuando era joven fue a terminar la secundaria a Tomoeda. Ahi, ella conoció a los que serian sus mejores amigos, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka.

Ellos tres pasaban todas las tardes juntos, sino era para ir al centro comercial, se quedaban en una de sus casas a estudiar o terminar la tarea, eran muy unidos. Con el paso del tiempo, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka descubrieron que lo que sentian el uno por el otro era mas que amistad, a lo que Ieran se puso celosa.

Ella no comprendia porque se sentia asi, ella siempre los habia apoyado en todo. Luego descubrio que estaba enamorada de Fujitaka, y se enojo con Nadeshiko. Los tres se separaron, ya que Ieran Li se regreso a Hong Kong. Al paso del tiempo Fujitaka se reencontro con Nadeshiko, se habia convertido en una joven muy hermosa. Fujitaka se caso con Nadeshiko, pero, aunque invitaron a Ieran Li, ella no fue. Estaba muy enojada.

Ieran Li conocio al que seria su esposo, y tuvo un hijo con el, Syaoran Li. Poco despues, Fujitaka le mando una carta a Ieran Li, diciendole que tendria otro hijo ademas de Touya. Queria que fuera a Tomoeda y hacer las pases. Ieran Li acepto y regreso a Tomoeda, pero cuando regreso no esperaba encontrar lo que encontro.

Resulta que Nadeshiko murio en el parto de la unica hija de Fujitaka, llamada Sakura. Desde que ella llego Fujitaka solo hablaba de Nadeshiko y del parecido entre ella y Sakura, esto hizo que Ieran se enojara.

-Fujitaka, ya deja de deprimirte, ella no volvera- dijo Ieran con una mueca de fastidio.

-Pero esque no lo puedo creer, mi Nadeshiko murio...- respondio el entre sollozos.

A Ieran en esos momentos se le ocurrio una idea. Lo que sucede, es que ella venia de una familia de magos, y en esos momentos no estaba pensando lo que hacia, ya que estaba cegada por el enojo.

-Mi amigo Fujitaka, acabare con tu dolor de una buena vez-

-¿Que? A menos que sepas como revivir a las personas no puedes ayudarme en nada-

-Ya veras...-

Ieran Li le borro la memoria a Fujitaka, pero solo los recuerdos de esa ultima hija que tanto se parecia a su madre. Se llevo a Sakura a Hong Kong y la hizo pasar por su hija. Lo bueno es que Syaoran tan solo era un bebe y nunca supo esto, aun cuando crecio y se convirtio en un joven de 16 años.

Sakura crecio pensando que su madre era Ieran Li y Syaoran era su hermano. Lo que no se explicaba eran esos ojos color esmeralda que la caracterizaban, Syaoran llevaba unos hermosos ojos color ambar iguales a los de su madre. Ieran le explico que uno de sus abuelos tenia los mismos ojos que ella.

Esta es la historia de Ieran Li, esa historia que venia a su cabeza cada vez que se levantaba, esa historia que la atormentaba todos los dias, esa historia que le ocultaba a Sakura y a Syaoran, esa historia...

Ieran se arrepentia de haber hecho lo que hizo, no estaba pensando, simplemente lo hizo. Ahora, no podia mirar a Fujitaka a los ojos, porque ese recuerdo la atormentaba.

No podia decirselos a Sakura ni a Syaoran porque la odiarian, y a Sakura le tenia un gran afecto. Ella era como la hija que siempre quiso tener, tan joven y hermosa, era tan amable, y siempre tenia una sonrisa que animaba a cualquier persona que la veia. Era igual que... Nadeshiko.

En esto es en lo que Ieran Li pensaba todas las mañanas... antes de que Sakura la llamara para que fuera a desayunar.

Sakura era una niña muy alegre, ella siempre preparaba el desayuno para SYaoran y para Ieran. Ademas que era una niña muy parlanchina, nunca habia un dia en que el desayuno se llevara a cabo en silencio.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Esto es todo, jajaja...**

**Lose es muy cortito, pero es que si seguia ya no seria la introduccion... sorry, pero les prometo que el proximo sera mas largo =)actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, solo que necesito que me digan que les parece la historia =) y si se les ocurre algo que pueda poner les agradeceria que me dijeran pliiss, nose, un idea de que puedo poner, se los agradeceria demasiado =) esque ya tengo una idea de como va a ser pero se acepta una ayudadita, jaja.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo, plis dejen reviews, alomejor actualizo la proxima semana, depende mucho de si tengo tiempo, puede que actualize antes, o puede que actualize despues nose.**

**Jajaa bueno ojala y les alla gustado, ojala no les moleste mi pesima ortografia, jaja, bueno se cuidan, baaeeee!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hooolaaa ootraveezz!!! Jaja, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de "Hermosa Confusion", ojala y les guste.**

**Capitulo 2**

A Ieran le iba muy bien a pesar de ser madre soltera, tenia un buen trabajo y a un maravilloso hijo. Sakura era una joven muy agradable y hermosa, siempre estaba alegre y llevaba esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba. Lo malo esque esa joven se parecia tanto a su madre... Ella no podia negar que le hubiera gustado que las cosas sucedieran de otro modo, que su amistad con Nadeshiko se pudiera arreglar. Ni siquiera la amistad con Fujitaka, ya que cada vez que lo veia recordaba lo que le hizo, lo que le hizo a Sakura. Pero bueno, _"Lo hecho hecho esta"_ pensaba ella.

Estaba en su alcoba, despertandose de una siesta que tomo despues de desayunar. Habia soñado con el padre de Syaoran, ese que siempre amo, pero como a un hermano. El se dio cuenta del amor que ella sentia por Fujitaka y se divorciaron. Syaoran era muy pequeño cuando eso paso, pero cuando creció nunca la dejo sola, el y Sakura siempre le ayudaban en todo lo que podian, y eso la hacia sentir muy feliz.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al baño a asearse. Iba a tomar una ducha, pero cuando iba entrando una voz la detuvo.

-Madre- dijo una joven de pelo castaño y ojos color esmeralda.-¿Dormiste bien? Te veias muy cansada, ayer regresaste muy tarde de tu trabajo-.

-Si Sakura muchas gracias- le respondio- ¿Y Syaoran?

-El esta en su entrenamiento, ¿pues que horas crees que son madre?-

Ieran se sorprendio al mirar su reloj, eran las 4:00 p.m. Syaoran entrenaba futball en la preparatoria de Tomoeda de 3:00 a 5:00 p.m. Desde pequeño habia sido muy bueno con los deportes, al igual que Sakura. Pero a ella le gustaban tanto las porristas que en la preparatoria se unio a un grupo de estas. Siempre iba a los partidos de Syaoran a apoyarlo y eso lo ponia muy feliz, el siempre decia que gano gracias a la bella porrista que lo animaba desde su lugar.

-¿Dormi tanto?-

Sakura se rio por la cara de perplejidad de su madre.

-No te preocupes madre, estabas cansada. Ademas, yo eh dormido mas tiempo que el que tu dormiste hoy-

Sakura le mostro una de esas sonrisas que siempre la animaban.

-Bueno madre no te molesto mas, ¿no te ibas a bañar?-

-Ah si claro-

Sakura siguio caminando por los pasillos de su enorme casa. La casa era muy grande, para empezar, tenia dos pisos.

Entras a una enorme sala, con 3 sillones, una chimenea, cuadros bellisimos y una mesita de te. Esta tiene tres salidas, la primera es un arco que te lleva a la cocina. Era una cocinita muy acogedora, pero a la vez grande. Habia una mesa muy grande, de madera muy fina, Sakura pensaba que era bellisima. La segunda era una puerta corredisa de cristal que te lleva a un enorme patio. Lo primero que veias cuando salias al patio era la piscina. El agua se veia tan bonita de noche, al lado de esta hay un arbol enorme, que da una sombra fantastica. A Sakura le gustaba mucho ir a sentarse debajo del arbol en los dias calidos y se ponia a leer. Continuo a ese arbol hay otros dos de los que cuelga una amaca, tan grande que caben dos personas en ella. La tercera, era un pasillo que te llevaba a otras tres salas: el cuarto de tele, la lavanderia y un baño. Al fin del pasillo, estaban las escaleras.

En el segundo piso entrabas a una estancia, tambien habia sillones y cuadros. En la estancia habia dos salidas, una a otro baño y una a otro pasillo que te llevaba a los respectivos cuartos: al de su madre, al de Syaoran y al final estaba el de ella.

Sakura se dirigia a limpiar los cuartos. A ella siempre le gustaba ayudar a su madre con los quehaceres. Primero se metio a el cuarto de su madre. Tendio la cama y tiro la poca basura que tenia en su cesto. La barrio y trapeo antes de salir. Luego fue al cuarto de syaoran, este era un joven desordenado. Esto hacia que cada vez que Sakura entraba a su cuarto se empezara a reir. Parecia que un tornado habia pasado por este. La ropa estaba casi siempre tirada en el piso, la cama destendida y los zapatos tirados por cualquier lugar de la habitacion. Su mochila estaba tirada a un lado de la cama abierta.

Sakura se puso a limpiar el cuarto de Syaoran y eso le llevo mucho tiempo. Tanto, que Syaoran llego y ella no se dio cuenta. Estaba entretenida limpiando la cama cuando de repente unas manos la abrazaron por atras.

-Buuuu!!!-

-Aaaaaahhh!!!- grito Sakura. Intento voltearse pero esas fuertes manos la tenian bien sujeta. Se volteo rapidamente y gracias a esto perdio el equilinrio y cayo sobre la cama, llevandose al joven que la tenia abrazada. Syaoran quedo sobre Sakura.

-Hola-

-¡¡¡Syaoran nunca vuelvas a asustarme asi!!!- dijo la ojiverde.

-Jaja, pero es tan divertido ver tu reaccion- respondio este y le mostro una sonrisa que a Sakura le gustaba mucho.

Para ella, su "hermano" Syaoran era muy guapo, y le daba pena admitirlo, pero era muy sexy. Su pelo castaño caia despeinado sobre su cara, y unos hermosos ojos color ambar miraban los de ella. Tenia un cuerpo musculoso gracias al deporte y era un joven alto. Todas sus amigas de la preparatoria estaban enamoradas de el. Iban en el mismo grado, solo que el era un poco mas grande que ella. Aunque no estaban en el mismo grupo siempre se veian en el receso. Si no fuesen hermanos ella de seguro estaria enamorado de el.

-Bueno y como te fue hoy en tu entrenamiento- pregunto la ojiverde mostrandole una sonrisa.

-Bien bien, pronto tendremos un partido-

El joven se levanto de la cama ayudando a Sakura a levantarse ella tambien.

-Bueno, me ire a dar una ducha-

-Okey yo seguire arreglando el desastre que hizo el tornado esta mañana, ¿pero sabes algo sorprendente?, solo tu cuarto fue destruido- respondio ella con una sonrisa picara en el rostro que a el le encantaba.

Para el, Sakura era una joven muy hermosa, con un gran sentido de la moda y con un buen sentido del humor. Siempre sabia como animarlo, y era muy sociable. Ya habia conocido a todos sus amigos y sin dificultad alguna. Ellos decian que era sorprendente y que tenia una personalidad que no se puede comparar con otra, ademas que le decian que era increiblemente sexy. Estaba muy bien desarrollada para su edad, siempre vestia ropa muy a la moda. Si queria verse atrevida, coqueta, sensual, o tierna, ella siempre lo conseguia. Siempre habia pensado que si no fuera su hermana le gustaria.

Se despidio de ella y se dirigio al baño, su madre ya habia salido y ahora estaba abajo preparando la comida. Abrio el agua caliente y se desvistio. Se metio dispuesto a ducharse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ieran estaba preparando la comida. Estaba un poco inquieta por lo que habia visto. Vio a Syaoran con Sakura en su cuarto, eso no parecia tan malo, pero el estaba sobre Sakura en su cama. _¿Y que tal si se quieren? _penso._ Sakura es una joven hermosa y Syaoran es muy guapo._ Empezo a sacar conclusiones pero luego Sakura bajo a ayudarle a hacer la cena como siempre.

-¿Madre en que piensas?- pregunto ella.

-En nada hija, ¿cuando regreso Syaoran?-

-A hace poco. Madre no lo vas a creer!!! Yo estaba tendiendo su cama cuando el llego y me dio un susto tremendo!!! Me abrazo por atras y eso hizo que reaccionara y me movi, perdi el equilibrio y eso hizo que cayeramos sobre su cama!!!-

Eso saco de sus pensamientos a Ieran. Habia sido solo un accidente. Eso la tranquilizaba por ahora, ¿pero que pasaria si llegaran a enamorarse?

**Aqui acaba =D**

**espero y les este gustando a todos!! Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, en este momento estoy muy apurada y no los puedo nombrar, ya que mi hermana me esta apresurando ¬¬ Pero bueno a la proxima los nombro okeii??**

**Gracias pliis dejen reviews i dejenme saber si les esta gustando la historia =D**

**Ya me voy o mi hermana me va a matar jajaja, aadiiiioosss!!!**

**attoo: •Saaakuuriitaaxxx **


	3. Chapter 2

**Holaa a toodoos!!! Primero que todo gracias a los que sigen mi historia, por ustedes la continuo, mil besoos =D**

**Ahora quiero agradecer especialmente a Anais-Lovely-Angel que me apoya mucho con esta historia. Espero y les guste este capi, solo que tengo una duda ojala y me respondan: que creen, ¿hago larga la historia o la hago corta? Pliss pliiss contesten.**

**Gracias a todos los que dedican un tiempo a dejarme reviews:**

**Sakurakyoyama24**

**Anais-Lovely-Angel**

**Cerezo-oscuro**

**Okeeiii los veo abajo...**

**Capitulo 2**

Syaoran se estaba bañando. Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, hoy una de las compañeras de Sakura habia ido al entrenamiento. Ya que se acabo Syaoran se fue a lavar la cara y ahi la amiga de Sakura se le acerco y empezo a platicar con el.

_-Flashback-_

_-Hola-Era una chava muy guapa, tenia el pelo negro largo y liso pero ondulado de las puntas. Tenia unos ojos azules casi tan hermosos como los de Sakura._

_-Hola, ¿tu eres una de las compañeras de mi hermana cierto?-_

_-Asi es, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto-_

_-Yo me llamo Syaoran Li-_

_-No necesitas presentarte, de tanto que habla Sakura de ti creo que ya te conosco-dijo ella riendose_

_-¿Y en que puedo ayudarte?-dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa seductora, Tomoyo era muy hermosa, y tenia un buen sentido del humor, solo que necesitaba conocerla un poco mas, ya que el se habia dado cuenta de que cuando estaban las porristas en los partidos ella nunca le quitaba la vista de encima._

_-Ah solo queria preguntarte cuando era su siguiente partido-dijo correspondiendole la sonrisa._

_-Aun no sabemos la fecha exacta, pero tendremos uno pronto-_

_-Que bien-_

_Syaoran no se habia dado cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde para la cena. Se despidio y se fue a su carro, aunque tuviera 16 años ya tenia su permiso para conducir, ya que conducia con mucho cuidado. Se despidio con un gesto de manos desde su carro y se fue, por el espejo pudo ver como Tomoyo todavia lo seguia viendo._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Salio de bañarse, aun pensando en Tomoyo. No estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no, pero en eso pensaria despues, ya que el olor de la cena estaba llegando hasta arriba y sabia que debia bajar pronto. Se vistio rapidamente y bajo a comer.

Eran las 7:30 p.m. cuando bajo a cenar. Saludo a su madre y a Sakura que lo estaban esperando y se sento a comer. Sakura ya estaba en pijama, esto le dio risa, todavia era temprano y Sakura ya traia puesta su pijama. Sakura noto que Syaoran estaba viendo su pijama y tambien se empezo a reir.

-¿Te gusta? Es nueva, ya la queria estrenar asi que no me pude esperar-

Syaoran nisiquiera se habia fijado en su pijama. Era una blusa de tirantes rosa con un gran corazon en el centro que venia con una chamarra tambien rosa y un mini short. Sakura se veia muy sexy con esa pijama. Syaoran cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se puso rojo, ¿Como podia pensar asi de su hermana?. _Algo me esta pasando, de seguro me estoy volviendo loco_ penso.

Sakura, como Syaoran no le contesto se sintio mal, ella creia que la pijama era muy linda, apenas la vio las compro. Ademas, ella creia que se veia muy bien con ella. No supo porque esto la molesto, pero lo hizo. Sakura hizo un gesto de pucheros y hizo como si Syaoran la lastimara.

-No te gusta, y yo que me la compre para ti-dijo haciendo pucheros.

-No Sakura, si me gusta, solo que me quede pensando, nada mas-dijo el mostrandole una habia gustado que ella dijera que se la compro para el.

-¿De verdad te gusta?- dijo ella con un tono inocente.

-Si de verdad-

-Bueno niños ya dejen de hablar y ponganse a comer que se va a enfriar-dijo Ieran divertida por la pequeña pelea de Sakura y Syaoran. Ellos siempre peleaban, bueno, no se peleaban, mas bien hacian dramas por cualquier cosa. Esto hizo que Ieran se empezara a reir. Sakura y Syaoran se rieron junto con ella antes de seguir comiendo. Al terminar la cena Syaoran y Sakura subieron a sus cuartos, solo que Syaoran se desvio y siguio a Sakura a su cuarto.

-Sakura tengo que decirte algo-

Sakura se sorprendio. Penso que Syaoran habia entrado a su cuarto, ella era muy despistada.

-¿Mande?-dijo ella sentandose en su cama.

-Hoy tu amiga Tomoyo fua a nuestro entrenamiento-

-¿Tomoyo? Pero ella dijo que iba a estar ocupada-

-Pues yo no se pero ahi estaba-

-¿Bueno que pasa con Tomoyo?-

-Te queria preguntar si sabias que siente por mi-

-¿Por que lo preguntas?-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa picara.

-Porque siempre veo que me esta viendo y pues ella es muy guapa y...-

-Ya no digas mas-lo interrumpio Sakura. No le gustaba que dijera que otras chavas son guapas en frente de ella, no sabia porque pero simplemente no le gustaba.

-¿Porque?-pregunto el con una sonrisa picara.

-Porque no-

-Sakura dime no pasa nada-

-No es nada, simplemente que ya se como es Tomoyo, la conosco muy bien-

-Ah enserio-dijo el acercandose a ella.

-Si...-

-Sera eso o sera que no te gusta que hable de otras mujeres enfrente de ti-

-Ai Syaoran!!!-

-¿Que hice?-dijo el con tono inocente

-¿Si sabes que no me gusta porque lo haces?- dijo Sakura enojada.

-Porque me gusta ver como te pones celosa- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Ah celosa yo?-

-Si-

-¿¿¡¡Como voy a estar celosa!!??, porfavor Syaoran-dijo Sakura acostandose en su cama ya que Syaoran estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Entonces Syaoran se volvio a poner sobre ella como lo hizo en la tarde.

-No te preocupes Sakura, nadie es mas bonita que tu-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-¿A si? Y Tomoyo?-

Syaoran se echo a reir. Los celos de Sakura le hacian sentirse muy feliz, no sabia porque, pero lo hacian feliz.

-Sakura no importa, tu sabes que siempre seras mi hermanita y siempre te querre-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-dijo dandole un beso en la frente.

Se movio de encima de Sakura y se recosto al lado de ella.

-¿Entonces me vas a responder?-

-A si- dijo Sakura con una mueca en la cara- Tomoyo te quiere, todas mis amigas te quieren-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si- dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros.

-No te preocupes Sakura, tambien le gustas a todos mis amigos-

-¿Enserio?¿Y a Eriol tambien?-

-Si tambien a Eriol-dijo Syaoran con una mueca en su cara.

Eriol era un chico muy guapo, tenia su pelo negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos azules detras de sus gafas. Era compañero de Syaoran y tambien muy bueno en los deportes. Tenia una mirada misteriosa que te hacia querer saber mas y mas. A Sakura le gustaba.

-¿Y esa cara hermanito?- dijo Sakura ironicamente -No me digas que ahora tu estas celoso-

-No estoy celoso-dijo el.

-Vamos Syaoran, ¿Que paso con eso de siempre seremos hermanos y no importa que siempre nos querremos?-

-Pues si pero...-

-Sin peros- lo interrumpio.

-Okey, okey-respondio este. Se volteo y le empezo a hacer cosquillas a Sakura hasta que se cayeron de la cama, Sakura termino arriba de Syaoran.

-Ya basta-dijo Sakura entre risas.

-Solo si tu me prometes que siempre me querras no importa lo que pase-

-Te lo prometo-dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto-dijo Syaoran.

-Si-dijo Sakura levantandose.

-Buenas noches Sakura-

-Buenas noches Syaoran-

Sakura se quedo parada sin moverse hasta que se cerro la puerta. Entonces se tiro en su cama y se quedo dormida.

**Esto es todo =D**

**Perdon por el retraso, pero no me dejaban usar la compu =C**

**Bueno eso es todo, pliis dejen reviews.**

**ya me voii**

**chaaaiiitooo!!!**

**•Saaakuuriitaaxxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que cambie mi nombre, ahora es Saaakuuritaaxx.**

**Bueno, ya que esta aclarado eso... Hooolaaaaa!!! Como estan? Sooooorrriiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Se ke me tarde demasiado en subir este capi, pero esque hay una buena razon... Veran, mi compu murio T_T No se que le paso que se le fue el internet y ya no podia subir los capis, aaaa!!!! era un estres... Peero ya volvioo!!!! Wii!!!!!! ****Bueno mucho drama, jaajaa, primero quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews:**

**PIGUY: **Que bien que te este gustando la historia, muchas gracias.

**Sarita Li: **Muchas gracias por darme tu opinion, espero que este cap te guste.

**Anais-Lovely-Angel: **De nuevo muchiisiimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me das =D Y tambien muchas gracias por tu opinion, espero este capi te guste, y sorri porque me tarde, pero el puento es que ya lo subi =D

**LMUndine: **Muchas gracias por tu consejo, no sabia que no tenia habilitados los reviews anonimos =D Y muchas gracias por tu comentario, este sera mas largo, espero este te guste =D.

**sakurakyoyama24: **Jajaa gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes, yo tampoco veo a Syaoran con Tomoyo :S Jaja, pero ese es el climax de la historia, lo inesperado jajaja. Ojala este te guste.

**DaRkWhItEaNgEl: **Jaja gracias por tus comentarios, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo ojala y te guste =D.

**Kendrix Astrix: **Me gusta tener gente nueva, eres bienvenida y ojala te guste!!!

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, ya que por ellos sigo la historia ;) Dejen reviews pliiss =D.**

**Y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, que pasara???**

**Capitulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se desperto de muy buen humor, anoche estaba enojada con Tomoyo por mentirle, pero ya no. De hecho, tenia ganas de salir de compras con ella. Se dirigio al baño, se vistio y despues se lavo la cara, no se dio cuenta que Syaoran habia entrado al baño. Syaoran, aprovechando que Sakura se estaba lavando la cara, se le acerco por atras y la asusto.

-¿Porque tan arreglada?- pregunto Syaoran.

-Me asustaste- dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros, la blusa que traia puesta se habia mojado. Ahora tenia que cambiarse. Syaoran se dio cuenta hasta que Sakura salio del baño viendose la blusa.

-¿Me estas insinuando que tu blusa es mas importante que tu hermano?- dijo Syaoran con un tono ofendido.

-Si, es mi favorita- dijo Sakura volteandose y sacandole la lengua.

-Aiii Sakura, ¿y que paso con eso de siempre te voy a querer no importa lo que pase?- dijo Syaoran. Sakura se detuvo en seco, era cierto lo que decia Syaoran, asi que ya no podria hacer bromas de ese tipo.

-Aiii hermano- dijo Sakura-¿De verdad pensaste que queria mas a mi blusa que a ti?-

-Si-

-Tonto- se acerco Sakura y le dio un sape en la cabeza. -Voy a salir-

-¿Con quien?-dijo Syaoran con tono celoso.

-Con tu futura novia hermanito- dijo Sakura divertida por los celos de Syaoran.-¿No me digas que no le permitiras salir con sus amigas?Vas a ser un novio muy tirano-dijo Sakura riendose. Syaoran se empezo a reir con ella, ademas, todavia no conoce bien a Eriol, ¿como podrian salir de un dia para otro?_ Que tonto_ penso Syaoran.

-¿Futura?-dijo Syaoran.

-¿¿¡¡No me digas que ya es tu novia!!??- casi grito Sakura.

-No todavia-dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa de suficiencia.-¿Piensas que sera mi novia?-

-Aiii hermano, deberas me decepcionas- dijo Sakura.-Es obvio que si me preguntas que siente ella por ti es porque a ti te gusta-

-Aaaahh, entonces a ti te gusta Eriol- dijo Syaoran sonriendo. Sakura habia caido en su trampa, el habia preguntado eso esperando que le respondiera como le respondio.

-¿¡Quee!? ¡¡¡Por supuesto que no Syaoran!!!-respondio Sakura. Pero su cara la delataba, estaba roja.

-Hermanita, eres tu la que me decepciona-dijo Syaoran caminando hacia su cuarto.-Por cierto, el desyuno esta hecho-

-Aahhhhh!!!-grito Sakura llendose enfandada hacia su cuarto. Ya ni se acordaba porque se habia dirigido a este. Su blusa ya se habia secado, asi que no tenia sentido cambiarse, salio y bajo a desayunar.

Mientras estaba desayunando se puso a pensar en la escuela. ¿_Tendria tarea? Aii no lo se, mejor voy a checar._ Sakura termino su desayuno y se dirigio a su cuarto donde estaba su mochila. La abrio y su cara se puso palida.

-Aiii no puede ser!! No me acordaba que tenia tarea Un.n- Eso haria que cambiaran sus planes, tenia tarea de matematicas, el diario y la tarea de lectura y comprension. _Ya se! Le dire a Tomoyo si me ayuda a terminar mi tarea._

Gracias a esto recordo que Tomoyo la esperaba en el centro comercial, asi que guardo todas sus cosas y bajo las escaleras rapido para dirigirse a su carro. Era muy joven para tener uno pero ella era muy buena conduciendo, ademas, no parecia tener su edad. Tenia dieciseis pero aparentaba una chica de dieciocho, ademas de que su "Madre" confiaba mucho en ella.

Conducio rapidamente, ya era una costumbre en ella que se le hisiera tarde, pero esta vez no habia sido su culpa, fue por la culpa de Syaoran. La platica que tuvo con el habia durado mas de lo que tenia planeado. Llego al centro comercial, era muy grande. Le recordo la primera vez que fueron. Syaoran la habia acompañado pero el muy malo la dejo sola y se perdio. Luego cuando la encontro estaba llorando. _Ahora que lo recuerdo Syaoran fue muy malo ¬¬._ Se las pagaria, pero no por el momento, ahora tenia que ir a la tienda donde habian acordado encontrarse. Asi que se dirijio a la tienda, no estaba lejos de la entrada, dehecho estaba muy cerca del cine. _Le preguntare a Tomoyo si quiere ir al cine despues de comprar =D Ash, y despues aber si me ayuda a hacer mi tarea._ Cuando entro a la tienda, busco a su amiga con la mirada, y ahi estaba, viendo un vestido color azul muy hermoso, straple y con un breve escote, de seguro se le veria muy bien. Sakura se acerco a ella y la saludo. Tomoyo al instante cambio su cara a una llena de preocupacion, y enves de su tipico saludo lleno de alegria le dirigio uno lleno de preocupacion. Se quedo callada y esperando, como un niño que hizo algo malo y esta esperando a que lo regañe su madre. Esto le dio risa a Sakura.

-¿De que te ries Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo extrañada.

-De que este vestido fue como echo para ti-le dijo al mismo tiempo de agarrar el vestido.

-¿Que?-

-Hola??? Tomoyo me escuchas?-dijo Sakura como si estuviera tratando con una persona que no oye bien.

-Si y muy bien-dijo Tomoyo aguantandose la risa.

-Pues entonces ya me escuchaste, deberias comprarlo, es mas, te lo comprare de regalo por ser la futura novia de mi hermano-

-¿Futura novia? De que hablas Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo nerviosa.

-Syaoran me conto que lo fuiste a ver al entrenamiento, ¡¡¡claro que mientras hacias eso tu pobre y triste amiga aqui presente se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento!!!- dijo Sakura con una cara de ofendida

-Eemmm... ¿Perdon?-

-Perdonada- respondio Sakura al instante-Parece que a el tambien le gustas-

-¡¡¡Enserio!!!- dijo Tomoyo muy sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema de Sakura.

-Si, ahora que tal si hacemos lo que ibamos a hacer el dia que estubiste taaaan ocupada que cancelaste la reunion con tu mejor amiga del alma- esto ultimo lo dijo con la misma cara de ofendida de al principio.

-Ya superalo Sakura-dijo Tomoyo riendo.

-Nunca!!!- dijo Sakura, pero se empezo a reir al instante. Despues de que Sakura practicamente tuvo que obligar a Tomoyo a que comprara ese vestido, le ofrecio ir al cine. Tomoyo le respondio encantada, ya que habian sacado una comedia romantica que desde hace mucho queria ir a ver.

Enseguida se dirigieron al cine, buscando a que horas empezaba la pelicula que Tomoyo queria ver. Solo que estas dos chicas no notaron al joven que desde que las vio entrar al cine no les quitaba la vista de encima, en especial a cierta chica de ojos azules.

El de pelo azulado se les acerco lentamente, y con un saludo les iso saber de su presencia.

-Pero que sorpresa encontrarme a dos bellas chicas que van conmigo en la escuela- dijo Eriol.

-Ay Eriol me asustaste!!- dijo Sakura, Tomoyo se estaba riendo silenciosamente por el leve sonrojo que el ojiazul habia causado en su amiga. Eriol era un chico muy guapo, iba en el grupo de Syaoran y tambien practicaba futbol. Tomoyo conocia los sentimientos de Sakura respecto a Eriol, pero habia algo que la inquietaba. La mirada de Eriol no era de amor, mas bien, era de cariño, como la mirada que le dirige Sakura a su madre.

No queria que Sakura se isiera ilusiones, porque ademas, Eriol era un chico muy misterioso, y con lo despistada que es sakura nunca se daria cuenta si de verdad la quiere o no. Seguia pensando esto cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tomoyo me estas escuchando?- dijo Sakura.

-Ay Sakura perdoname, estaba pensando- respondio Tomoyo inocentemente.

-Ay Tomoyo, entonses te tendre que repetir todo-dijo Sakura.-Pero esta vez ponme mucha atencion, ¿okey?-

-Okey Sakura-

-Te estaba diciendo que la pelicula empieza a las 3:30, son las 2:00. Podriamos pasearnos por el centro e ir a comer, pero te preguntaba que seria mejor, ¿comprar las entradas de una vez o mas tarde?-

-Como gustes Sakura-

-Okey, entonces mejor de una vez- Se acerco a donde vendian las entradas. -Me da 3 entradas de adulto para la pelicula "Hermosa Confusion" poravor.-

-Enseguida- le respondio la señorita.

_Esperen, ¿¿¡¡no me digan que Eriol tambien vendra a verla con nosotros!!?? Tengo un mal presentimiento _penso Tomoyo. Volteo a ver a Eriol, a quien sorprendio mirandola, pero enseguida desvio la vista. _Ay no, se armara un problema. Desde aquel dia que descubri los verdaderos sentimientos de Eriol, me siento incomoda con el. Ademas, no quiero que sakura salga lastimada._

_-FlashBack-_

_Ya es tarde, hoy ni las porristas ni los futbolistas tenian entrenamiento ya que estaban arreglando el campo. Me tuve que despedir de mi amiga Sakura ya que no tenia caso que se quedara, de todos modos yo tenia clases de coro, asi que tendria que esperarme durante un largo rato. Ella y su hermano Syaoran se iban a ir a su casa en el carro de el, ya que Sakura todavia no tenia en ese entonces. Espere a que se fueran sin apartar de mi mirada a cirto castallo con ojos ambar. Era el, Syaoran Li, desde muy pequeña eh conocido a Sakura y a su hermano. Aun recuerdo el dia que me lo presento, yo senti como si mi mundo se detuviera, como si todo desapareciera y solo existieramos el y yo. ¿Como lo llaman? Ah si, amor a primera vista. Desde ese momento eh estado enamorada de el, hasta ahora. Pero no eh teniado el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos._

_¿Sera por temor a que me rechace?¿A que no sienta lo mismo que yo siento por el?¿O sera talvez porque tiene a muchas otras que lo quieren?¿O por mi inseguridad de pensar que, de tantas personas, me escoja a mi? Quien sabe, yo solo se que lo amo._

_Pero bueno, si sigo asi llegare tarde a mis clases. Me volteo y corro hacia el salon, pero algo me detiene. Una persona, con cabello azulado y ojos azules hermosos. Nose que paso, creo que me tropeze y el me ayudo, o no lo se. Solo senti que me perdia en su mirada, esa mirada intensa y misteriosa. Al levantarme del suelo con su ayuda, puedo apreciarlo mejor. Es alto, musculoso y muy atractivo, nunca antes lo habia visto, senti la necesidad de saber quien era._

_-Muchas gracias, ¿serias tan amable de decirme tu nombre?-_

_-Me llamo Eriol Hiraguisawa, mucho gusto. ¿Tu eres la cantante principal del coro verdad?^_

_-Asi es, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji. Perdoneme por haber tropezado con usted Hiraguisawa, pero iba muy distraida y..._

_-Eriol, llamame por mi nombre porfavor, y si me permites, te llamare Tomoyo-_

_-Claro Eriol-lo mire con una sonrisa que el me devolvio. Senti como me perdia en sus ojos y en su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan misteriosa. Pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos._

_-Te dirijias al salon de musica, ¿cierto?. Permiteme acompañarte Tomoyo-_

_-Seria un gusto para mi Eriol-_

_Nose que fue eso que senti pero senti como si me hubieran liberado. Los dias siguientes ya no sentia nada cuando veia a Syaoran, en cambio, cuando veia a Eriol era como magia. Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar._

_Pero un suceso inesperado hace mi vida de cuadritos..._

_Un dia Sakura me llamo por telefono para contarme algo sumamente importante segun ella. Le conteste alegremente hasta que oi lo que planeaba decirme._

_-Ay no Tomoyo, no sabes, ayer fui a la practica de mi hermano y conoci a un chico. Su pelo es negro azulado, y lleva unos hermosos ojos azules. SU mirada es misteriosa y sin querer creo que me enamore de el...-_

_Senti que mi mundo se derrumbaba, Sakura siempre a sabido sobre mis sentimientos hacia Syaoran, pero nunca le conte lo que sucedio con Eriol. No la puedo culpar por enamorarse de el. Pero no puedo competir con Sakura, mejor renuncio a lo que siento por Eriol..._

_-A que bien Sakura, esas son buenas noticias.-le respondi a punto de llorar._

_-¿Te pasa algo Tomoyo? Te noto triste-_

_-No claro que no Sakura. Perdoname pero Tengo que irme, hasta luego-_

_-Pero Tomoyo...-fue lo ultimo que escuche. Colge y sali corriendo de mi casa, ya no soportaba las ganas de llorar. Asi que me fui al parque mas cercano, pero lo que encontre ahi no era algo bueno, diablos, el destino no estaba de mi lado. AHi parado estaba Eriol, me volteo a ver. Pude ver su cara de preocupacion al ver que estaba llorando, iba a decirme algo pero corri, solo corri._

_No queria verlo en estos momentos, pero diablos, el era mas rapido que yo y me alcanzo. Me pregunto que que me pasaba, no le pude responder. El nudo en mi garganta no me lo permitia. Solo me aferre a sus brazos y me puse a llorar. Pero lo que me dijo me sorprendio mucho._

_-Tomoyo porfavor tranquilizate y deja de llorar, ¿que te a pasado? No sabes cuanto me preocupas-_

_-¿Te preocupo?-dije con la voz quebrada._

_-Claro que si-_

_-¿Y porque te preocupo?-_

_-Porque...- Pude notar el sonrojo de Eriol. No, no podia ser lo que me imaginaba. Me pare y sali corriendo de ahi, solo alcanze a escuchar esto..._

_-Tomoyo, espera, ¡lo que te iba a decir es que tu me gustas mucho!_

_-Fin FlashBack-_

Pero eso Sakura no lo deberia de saber, desde ese dia habia evitado a Eriol, hasta intento volver a enamorarse de Syaoran, pero no funciono. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba es que Eriol siempre le preguntaba porque abia salido corriendo y porque ya no le dirigia la palabra. No le podria decir, no, no podia.

Pero otravez el destino no estaba de su lado, ya que una lagrima empezo a resbalar por su mejilla seguida por otra y otra hasta que se convirtio en llanto. Eriol se dio cuenta de esto, pero otravez Tomoyo salio corriendo.

-¡Tomoyo!-grito, y salio corriendo detras de ella. Esta vez no huiria. Le diria porque estaba llorando y porque empezo a llorar denuevo. _Me lo diras Tomoyo, y tambien porque no me dirijes la palabra desde entonces. Sabre tus sentimientos a como de lugar..._

-¡Eriol,Tomoyo! ¿A donde van?- se alcanzo a escuchar a Sakura. Pero a Eriol ya nada le importaba, estaba decidido a saber la verdad...

**Jaja lo dejo en suspenso. Tururururu!! Ja, y denuevo perdon Un.n**

**Esque no podia subir los capis porque mi compu murio y tardaron mucho en comprarme otra, se que no tengo perdon, pero porfaver les suplico piedad...**

**Bueno y regresando al fic (cambiaste el tema adrede)... eemm een que estaba... (sabes que no puedes soportar y no mereces perdon)... Bueno YA!! Este regresando... pobre Tomoyo, lo que se hace por la amistad, te sacrificas a ti misma i a tus sentimientos por amigas... eso esta para llorar, pobre de ella... Pero tambien pobre de Sakura, que pasara con ella??**

**Adelantos del Proximo capi:**

_¿Tomoyo me podrias explicar que esta pasando aqui?_

_¡Espera Sakura, no entiendes!_

_¿Sakura porque lloras?_

_¿Que es esto que siento?_

**Tantantantan... ¿¿Quien dira que?? que pasara?? Les dire si me dejan reviews, buahahaha!!!**

**Soy muy mala, jaja!!! (Es chantaje para que te dejen reviews despues de que dejaste olvidada la historia)...NO LA DEJE OLVIDADA!! Esque no podia... Bueno pofavor, dejen reviews =D Ya me tengo que ir, Prometo que el otro lo subire mas rapido, es una promesa!!!**

**Hasta luego, felices vacas!!**

**aatto: •Saaakuuritaaxx **


	5. Chapter 4

**ATENCION: Gracias a un review que me llego me di cuenta que mi historia se parece a una llamada "Amor Fraternal", que practicamente siguen la misma base. Pero les juro, YO NUNCA habia leeido esa historia, y pues, como fanfiction es un lugar donde cualquiera puede subir su historia, hay muchas historias que probablemente se parecen, pero hay que pensar que son COINCIDENCIAS. Les digo esto porque yo ni en cuenta de que la historia existia, por eso les pido porfavor que si conocen la otra historia y leen la mia no me digan que es plagio ni nada por el estilo, porque se los repito, LES JURO QUE NO ME COPIE LA HISTORIA. Solo queria que eso quedara aclarado, y espero que no me tomen como una copia historias :s**

**Ya que aclare lo anterior, volvamos con otro tema... Dee veerdad lo siento muchoo!!! No era mi intencion dejar sin actualizar la historia, eesque como ya les conte mi computadora murio. Y de aqui a que me compraran otra... se tardaron demasiado, mientras yo trataba de ir a casa de mi prima y terminar el capi y avanzar para nomas que me compraran una subir todos los capis que alcanze pero... Mi prima es una adicta a la computadora asi que el tiempo que me la prestaba no era muy largo que digamos...**

**Pero bueno, aguantare todos los regaños por no actualizar pronto =D Porque son mi publico querido y los quiero mucho. Se que no tengo palabras para decirles que agradezco todo su apoyo con esta historia. Se puede considerar que es mi primera, pero esque tuve una anterior pero la deje en el segundo capitulo ya que me trabe, pero YA!!! Tengo la inspiracion devuelta gracias a las lindas personitas que me apoyan, en especial Anais-Lovely-Angel. No sabes lo contenta que estoy porque tu review fuera el primero, y que apesar de todo me apoyaras, te lo agradezco de todo corazon =D y a Ifanycka, lose lose me demore mucho n.n pero para compensarlos subire muchos capitulos mas seguido, SI!!! Lo prometo =D Ademas me puso muy feliz saber que dejaste un review, dehecho por mi demora estaba preparada para no recivir reviews y no entrar en depresion... deeeeeeee, yo i mi disque depresion, jaja. Y por ultimo, a Kesiican, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra tener gente nueva que lee mis historias, jaja. Espero que sigas al pendiente y me sigas dejando reviews sobre como esta la historia, okeii?? jaja. Ademas, te felicito, acertaste =D Todo lo que dijiste que iba a pasar pasaara. Tantantantan!!! Bueno prometo que actualizare mas pronto=D Tambien a Sasha Kinoli, Me gusta que leean mii fiic =D Que bueno que te este gustando, y te prometo los hare mas largos =D, y por ultimo a La Criticona, Muchas gracias por haberme dicho que mi historia se parecia a la de Amor Fraternal, no sabes que agradecida estoy, asi puedo aclarar de una vez que no me copie la historia.**

**Y Anais-Lovely-Angel; Aqui porfin se muestra SxS!!!! Estoy tan emocionada =D Y recuerdan los adelantos del capitulo pasado???**

_Tomoyo, ¿me podrias explicar que esta pasando aqui?_

_¡Espera Sakura, no entiendes!_

_¿Sakura porque lloras?_

_¿Que es esto que siento?_

**Porfin sabran quien los dijo, y lo prometo, este capitulo sera mas largo =D**

**Bueno, y que tal si empezamos...**

Hermosa Confusion Capitulo 4:

_-¡Eriol,Tomoyo! ¿A donde van?- se alcanzo a escuchar a Sakura. Pero a Eriol ya nada le importaba, estaba decidido a saber la verdad..._

Tomoyo no podia creer que esto estuviera pasando, tanto tiempo guardandose lo que siente por Eriol para no lastimar a Sakura. ¡¡¿¿Pero porque??!! Porque justo ahora que estaba tratando de olvidarlo, hasta fue a ver a Syaoran para ver si se volvia a enamorar de el, pero no, todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano, y ella lo sabia. Pero al ver al ojiazul en el cine y recordar lo que habia pasado, simplemente, no pudo contener el llanto. Solo salio corriendo como aquella vez, solo corrio...

-¡Tomoyo! Espera por favor-dijo Eriol al momento de agarrar de la muñeca a Tomoyo. Esta, simplemente se detuvo y lloro silenciosamente.

-¿Tomoyo que te sucede? ¿Porque empezaste a llorar de la nada?-dijo Eriol con un dejo de preocupacion en la voz. Tomoyo al levantar la vista lo vio con una cara que solo mostraba una cosa: Preocupacion. _Porque tienes que ser asi Eriol, ¿porque? Asi no me ayudas en nada a olvidarte. _Dijo bajando denuevo la cara. Pero de repente sintio unas manos en su barbilla que la obligaron a levantar el rostro.

-**Tomoyo, ¿me podrias explicar que esta pasando aqui?-** Pregunto Eriol, Tomoyo sabia que de esta no se iba a escapar, tendria que contarle todo. _Okey, creo que Eriol se merece una explicación. Tratare de darsela pero sin contar unos cuantos detalles... espera, ¿¿donde esta Sakura???_

-Primero que nada, ¿donde esta Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo ya recuperada del llanto, solo que aun se podia notar rastro de el en el tono de voz de Tomoyo.

-La verdad, no lo se, como saliste corriendo de repente yo corri detras de ti, pero si alcance a escuchar su voz.- dijo Eriol buscando a Sakura con la vista. Tomoyo agarro de la mano a Eriol y le dijo...

-Vamos a un lugar mas privado, lo que te voy a decir no lo debe de escuchar Sakura-

-Okey-

Caminaron hacia los baños, que no estaban muy lejos de ahi, y cerraron la puerta. Tomoyo ya estaba decidida a decirle todo. Desde aquel dia sentia un nudo en el pecho, cada vez que miraba a Eriol y lo veia con esa cara, la que siempre le dirigia desde ese dia. Una llena de preocupacion, curiosidad y... amor. Eriol se merecia una explicacion, y estaba dispuesta a darsela. De lo que no se dieron cuenta es de que cierta castaña con ojos verdes no estaba muy lejos de ahi, y los habia visto entrar. La ojiverde estaba muy preocupada por ellos, asi que corrio asi alli. Pero lo que escuacho la dejo atonita...

-Okey Tomoyo, empezando, ¿me podrias decir porque estabas llorando el dia del partido en el parque?- ¿_El dia del partido? Ese dia fue cuando le confese a Tomoyo lo que sentia por Eriol..._

-Esque, acababa de tener una platica con Sakura- _Entonces si fue ese dia, ¿pero llorando? Porque estaba llorando..._

_-¿_Y esa platica tuvo algo que ver con que lloraras Tomoyo?- _Por supuesto que no Eriol, yo nunca..._

-Si...- _¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!??? Pero si no dije nada para que Tomoyo se sintiera mal._

-Y de que...-empezo Eriol, pero fue interrumpido por Tomoyo.

-Lo que sucede es que ese dia Sakura me dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien... Pero ese alguien era la misma persona de la que yo estaba enamorada.- _¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!??? No puede ser, ¿¿¿entonces Tomoyo estaba enamorada de Eriol??? Eso es imposible, se supone que estaba enamorada de mi hermano..._

-¿¿¿Pero como??? Sakura no puede enamorarse de su hermano.- Concluyo Eriol con una cara que reflejaba profunda tristeza. Al escuchar esto, Tomoyo no aguantaba mas las ganas de llorar, ¿¿¿acaso Eriol nunca se dio cuenta de que ya no sentia lo mismo por Syaoran???

-Talvez sea porque a Sakura no le gusta Syaoran, sino le gustas tu- dijo Tomoyo con lagrimas en sus ojos. _Eso lo explica todo, porque cada vez que lo veia ella se ponia triste, o porque cada vez que el le hablaba ella lo ignoraba..._ penso Sakura con lagrimas queriendo desbordar de sus ojos.

-Espera, entonces quieres decirme que tu...-dijo Eriol atonito, pero fue interrumpido por Tomoyo.

-Me gustas...- dijo con la cara toda roja. -Pero ese sentimiento me lo prohibi ya que mi amiga Sakura te quiere a ti-_ No puede ser Tomoyo... En verdad fuiste capaz de sacrificar el sentimiento mas importante para ti... ¿¿por mi??_ penso Sakura llorando en silencio.

-Pero Tomoyo, tu sabes que a la unica que amo es a ti, ya te lo abia dicho.-dijo Eriol. Con esto ultimo Sakura se sentia destrozada, no solo fue la causa de que Tomoyo renunciara a su amor, sino que el le correspondia, ademas, Eriol dijo que solo la ama a ella. _Yo nunca tuve oportunidad, me siento feliz pero a la vez siento un gran vacion en mi corazon. Talvez hubiera sido mejor no haber escuchado eso... _

Eriol se iba acercando poco a poco hasta quedar sus respiraciones tan cerca que no pudo mas.

-Te quiero mucho Tomoyo- Y con esa afirmacion termino los centimetros que los separaban y la beso. Tomoyo cerro los ojos, pero un sonido de llanto hizo que los abriera. El sonido era muy bajo, pero se podia escuchar, al parecer, Eriol tambien lo noto ya que detuvo el beso. Tomoyo abrio la puerta y se encontro con una Sakura llorando. Ella al darse cuenta simplemente salio corriendo.

**-¡Espera Sakura, no entiendes!-** escucho gritar a Tomoyo. Pero Sakura ya no queria escucharla, aunque estuviera feliz a la vez se sentia destrozada, Eriol, la persona mas especial para ella, no la queria, y no se entero de la mejor forma. Solo queria correr... Pero en ese momento choco coon alguien...

-Perdon- dijo con la voz quebrada. De lo que no se habia dado cuenta era de la persona con la que se habia topado.

-No te preocupes, no paso nada.-dijo una voz muy conocida para ella. Al levantar la vista lo reconocio. Era Syaoran.

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?- pregunto bajando la vista.

-Se supone que me veria aqui con Eriol...- Sakura al escuchar el nombre de Eriol, sintio que ya no podia mas, y el llanto que retuvo abrazo a Syaoran...

-¿**Sakura porque lloras?-**pregunto con una clara muestra de preocupacion.

-Porfavor, vamos a la casa, porfavor...- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Pero y tu carro?-

-¡Ya vendre despues por el! Solo vamonos...-

Syaoran estaba muy preocupado, pero noto como cuando menciono a Eriol Sakura empezo a llorar, asi que seria mejor irse de ahi pronto si no querian toparse con el. Llevo a Sakura al estacionamiento donde estaba su carro, y la ayudo a subir. No le gustaba ver a su hermana asi, cuando la veia asi sentia un gran vacio en el pecho, no sabia que era, pero solo lo sentia cuando veia a Sakura triste.

Manejo en silencio, queria saber que le habia pasado a Sakura pero era mejor preguntarle despues, cuando ya estuviera mas calmada. Llegaron a su casa. Para ese entonces Sakura parecia una estatua, no hablaba, solo se dejaba llevar por Syaoran. Llegaron a su habitacion y la sento en la cama.

-Sakura...- al parecer, al oir su nombre, Sakura reacciono y lo volteo a ver, pero otravez las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-¡Ay Syaoran!-dijo Sakura al momento de abrazar a Syaoran. No sabia porque pero se sentia muy bien al lado de el. Era como si hubiera un camino siempre que se perdia, el era esa mano que siempre la levantaba y la ayudaba a continuar. No sabia con que palabras agradecerle a Syaoran lo que hacia por ella. Ademas, debe ser incomodo siempre estar consolando a una niña llorona como ella. Pero claro, el lo hacia porque era su hermano. Estaba segura que ella tambien haria lo mismo por el.

-Sakura porfavor deja de llorar-dijo Syaoran acariciandole el cabello a Sakura. -¿Que te paso? Me preocupe mucho al verte asi-

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso- dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero prometeme que me lo contaras todo mañana, ¿deacuerdo?-

-Pufft... de acuerdo- dijo Sakura dandole un beso en la mejilla. Syaoran al sentir esto, sintio como el calor le subia a las mejillas.-Gracias- dijo Sakura mostrandole una gran sonrisa.

-Emmm... por..quee??- dijo Syaoran tartamudeando. ¿_Que me pasa? ¿Primero me sonrojo y ahora tartamudeo? Algo me esta pasando. ¿Y porque siento como si me perdiera en su sonrisa? De veras tengo que ir al doctor..._

-¿Como que porque? Por ayudarme y no insistirme en que te contara, ademas, siempre me ayudas en todo lo que necesito, eres un gran hermano- dijo Sakura volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Aaa...okeeii...a..ademas...e...es...lo menos...que puedo hacer...p..p..por ti- dijo Syaoran sintiendo como su cara tomaba el color de un tomate maduro. Sakura se dio cuenta de esto.

-Aaa!!! Syaoran... no me digas que...-

-No!!! Por supuesto que no Sakura!!! Como puedes pensar que tu...-

-Tienes fiebre!!! ¿¿¿O estas enfermo???-dijo Sakura interrupiendo.

*Puuuufff!!!*(Syaoran se cayo de la cama) ¿_Que me pasa? ¿POrque pense que me iba a preguntar eso? Ademas, es mi hermana, yo no..._

-Syaoran!!! Estas bien?? De seguro te sientes bien??? - Dijo Sakura interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Eeee? A si estoy bien...-

-¿Seguro? Ya se!!! Hare sopa, asi alomejor se te baje la fiebre-dijo Sakura dirijiendose a la puerta.

-No es necesa... Puuuft... ya se fue- Syaoran se levanto del suelo y se tumbo en su cama._ **¿Que es esto que siento?** Este sentimiento es diferente al sentimiento que siento por mi madre y mis familiares, ni siquiera se parece al sentimiento hacia Meiling... ¿Que me estara pasando?..._

-Syaoran!!! Syaoran estas bien?? Sakura me conto que tenias fiebre y que te sentias mal.-Grito su madre entrando a la habitacion de Syaoran.

-No te preocupes madre, estoy bien- dijo Syaoran. -¿Acabas de regresar del trabajo?-

-Si acabo de llegar, pero vi a Sakura corriendo hacia la cocina y me preocupe, cuando fui a preguntarle que habia pasado, me explico que tenias fiebre y te sentias mal, por eso subi tan rapido como pude.-

-No, no tengo fiebre... lo que sucede es que... me puse rojo- dijo Syaoran con una miraba muy extraña.

-¿Rojo? ¿Y porque te pusiste rojo Syaoran?- pregunto su madre sin comprender.

-Esque... madre... ¿uno no se puede enamorar de sus hermanos o si?- dijo Syaoran. Ieran se quedo en shock por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer su hijo. Ahora todo encajaba, Syaoran se habia puesto rojo por algo que hizo Sakura, pero de seguro sakura por ser tan despistada lo confundio por una fiebre.

-Por supuesto que no Syaoran, no puedes enamorarte de tus hermanos...- _auque Sakura no sea tu hermana._ -Debiste de confundir los sentimientos como el cariño y el amor, no te preocupes.- _O almenos eso espero..._

-Si madre, de seguro fue eso...- dijo Syaoran, pero su tono de voz daba a entender que lo que decia no era cierto. _No confundi los sentimientos... de eso estoy seguro..._

-Syaoran aqui esta tu sopa- dijo Sakura entrando corriendo a la habitacion. -Tomatela toda, solo asi te mejoraras.- dijo entregandosela a su hermano.

-Pero Sakura, ya te dije que...-

-Nada di aaaaa...-

-Pero...-

-Dije que nada, ahora, o dices aaaa o te echo la sopa encima-

-Pero ya te dije que...- Syaoran fue interrumpido ya que Sakura le metio la cuchara mientras hablaba.

-Te lo adverti...-

-Oye me pude haber ahogado!!!-

-Pero no lo isiste... Ahora que ya sabes las consecuencias mas te vale que digas aaaa...-

-Esta bien... aaaa-

Mientras la escena seguia, ninguno de los dos se acordo de la presencia de su madre en la habitacion. Al ver la escena que tenia al frente causo que a Ieran se le formara un solo sentimiento... temor. No podian enamorarse, si lo hacian, tendria que contarles la verdad y probablemente Sakura nunca la perdonaria... Ella no podia permitir eso, debia pararlo a como de lugar. _Y se me acaba de ocurrir como..._ penso Ieran con una sonrisa muy extraña mientras salia de la habitacion silenciosamente.

Se dirigio a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con seguro. Agarro el telefono y marco un numero, despues de que el telefono sonara varias veces, una voz femenina se escucho de la otro linea...

-_¿Hola?_-

-Querida, ¿recuerdas lo que te habia mencionado hace mucho tiempo?-

-¿_Tia Ieran?-_

_-_Ella misma-

-_Por supuesto tia, ¿ya llego el momento?-_

-Si, ¿como en cuanto crees que puedas venir a Hong Kong?-

-_Ire en seguida-_

-Excellente-

-_Pero Tia, ¿estas segura?-_

_-_Solo hay una sola cosa de la que me arrepiento, y no es esta-

-_De acuerdo-_

-Recuerda querida, el no te conoce.-

-_Lo se Tia, pero se fascinara cuando me conozca-_

-Tu siempre tan confiada Meiling-

-_¿Quien crees que me enseño tia Ieran?_

-Jaja no me adules, ¿entonces como cuando estaras aqui?

-_Tomare el primer vuelo a Hong Kong Tia, te avisare cuando llege-_

_-_De acuerdo, te esperare-

-_Hasta luego-_ y se corto la llamada.

Ieran nunca creyo tener que llegar a estos extremos, pero la situacion lo ameritaba. _Ademas, Meiling es una joven muy hermosa, me lo agradecera algun dia..._

Ieran Li nunca se arrepentia de las decisiones que tomaba, solo de una, y nunca iba a ser revelada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al siguiente dia, Sakura ya se sentia mejor, ya habia superado lo que paso el dia anterior en el centro comercial y estaba lista para contarselo a Syaoran cuando el le preguntara. Se levanto, y se dirigio a preparar el desyuno. Estaba de muy buen humor, solamente que no sabia porque tenia mucho calor, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese dia hacia mucho calor, asi que no le dio importancia. Todo estaba muy bien hasta que...

-Buuuuuu!!!-

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-

-Sakura no puede ser que te sigas asustando-

-Pues no es mi culpa que vengas de repente a asustarme-

-Si es tu culpa por ser una asustadisa-

-No es cierto no es...- de repente a Sakura se le nublo la vista y sintio que las piernas le fallban. De no ser por Syaoran, se hubiera dado un buen golpee contra el piso.

-Sakura!!! Estas bien??- dijo Syaoran sosteniendo a Sakura.

-Si estoy bien no te...-dijo Sakura tratando de pararse, pero se volvio a caer. Syaoran puso su mano en la frente de Sakura y noto que tenia fiebre.

-¿Que no me preocupe? Sakura estas ardiendo- dijo Syaoran cargando a Sakura.

-¿Que haces?- dijo sin fuerzas sorprendida por sentirse suspendida en el aire.

-Llevandote a tu cuarto, asi no podras subir-

-Puuufftt...-

-Asi me gusta, sin reprochar.-

-Te diria algo pero la verdad no me siento con fuerzas como para caminar-

-¿Sakura como te enfermaste? Ayer estabas muy bien- dijo Syaoran entrando al cuarto de Sakura para recostarla en su cama.

-No lo se, talvez fue cuando estuve llorando despues de enterarme que Eriol y Tomoyo se querian- dijo Sakura con un tono de ironia.

-¿Tomoyo y Eriol se quieren?-

-Si yo nunca tuve oportunidad contra Tomoyo...- dijo Sakura, pero no sabia porque de repente sintio muchas ganas de llorar. Syaoran se dia cuenta de esto ya que Sakura bajo la cara para que no la viera. Syaoran tomo de la barbilla a Sakura para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Mira Sakura, uno no decide a quien amar... simplemente nos enamoramos y ya...- _No puedo creer lo mucho que esas palabras significan, eso quiere decir que talvez... si este enamorado de Sakura..._

-Syaoran...-dijo Sakura. En ese momento la fiebre le subio y le provoco otro desmayo.. pero cual fue la sorpresa de Syaoran al sentir los labios de Sakura en los suyos antes de caer en sus piernas. (Se supone que Sakura y Syaoran estaban sentados en la cama de Sakura) Esto provoco un sonrojo casi instantaneo. Estaba muy sorprendido, no sabia que pensar... Pero cuando vio a Sakura lo entendio todo... _Ella no me dio un beso, simplemente se desmayo, fue un choque nadamas..._

Despues de llegar a este rasonamiento, acomodo a Sakura en su cama y se fue de su cuarto. Al haber cerrado se dejo caer en el suelo y se toco los labios. _Diganme loco, pero estoy enamorado de mi propia hermana, Sakura..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El telefono de su oficina no dejaba de sonar, asi que tuvo que ir corriendo a contestar...

-Si diga, habla con Ieran Li-

-_Tia, acabo de llegar al aeropuerto-_

_-_Meiling, justo a tiempo. Entonces pasare por ti-

-_Excellente, aqui la espero-_

Meiling era su unica esperanza. Syaoran no se podia enamorar de Sakura, asi que tuvo que tomar medidas drasticas... Llamar a la prima que nunca conocio y hacer que Meiling lo enamorara. Meiling conocia muy bien lo que habia pasado con Sakura. Sabia que en realidad no era hermana de Syaoran, asi que no habria problema de herir a Sakura con lo que hiciera, ya que para ella, era la hija de un hombre cualquiera. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para enamorar a Syaoran, lo que fuera...

Siempre habia estado enamorada de el, solo que nunca se habian visto. Meiling lo conocia solo por medio de fotos, pero incluso de las fotos se enamoro, no podia esperar a ver a Syaoran Li en persona...

Meiling estaba eperando en el aeropuerto, no seria mala idea arreglarse para dar una buena impresion en Syaoran. Estaba dispuesta a darle todo, incluso su virginidad. De hecho, seria un sueño hecho realidad si Syaoran fuera el primero...

**Taantaantaantaaaann!!! Y ootraa veez loo coortoo, buahahahaa!! Sooi muy mala lo lamento, jaja XD**

**Bueno equis, sigamos, La llegada de Meiling afectara a lo que siente Syaoran por Sakura, a pesar, de que Syaoran se acaba de dar cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos???**

**Quien lo sabe, lo veran en el proximo capi =D Pliss dejen reviews, me gustaria saber si este nuevo giro les esta gustando, porfavor!!!**

**Adelantos del proximo Capi:**

_Te presento a tu prima, Meiling._

_¿Que es esto que siento? ¿Celos?_

_Maldita bruja_

_Porfavor, ¡¡tienes que creerme!!_

**Taantaantaaantaan!!! jajaa, saaben la parte que me encanta??? La de _Maldita Bruja_, jaja XD**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capi, pliis Revieeww!!!**


End file.
